This type of display rack is sometimes called a nail art palette. It is used in sales outlets and allows customers to choose shades of nail varnish.
Existing display racks of this type have the general shape of a round or rectangular palette with kinds of petals radiating outwards. The petals have the shape of a fingernail and are decorated. The user who wishes to select a color or decoration for her nails can superimpose one of the petals from the palette on one of her nails. On some nail art palettes, the petals are mounted on the palette with a spring clip system so that they can be removed if necessary and replaced by other petals.
However, these operations are relatively difficult to perform and make it more complicated to choose the shades. In particular, the entire palette must be held in the hand to superimpose a petal on the nail, and while doing so, neither hand is resting on a firm support.
One objective of the invention is to simplify this choice.